Wired
Wired is a bird-like Mechanical Bakugan, designed by Professor Clay, and meant to operate alongside Altair. Information Description Wired has a large, indestructible beak. Small in stature, Wired is impossible to hit. With its tiny spinners, it can hover over its prey. its wings consist of five razor sharp feathers that help it fly as well as battle. Wired uses its clawed feet to shred its foes during battle. Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook Appearance: A large mechanical bird with a long,beak and gleaming metal wings Battle Style: Altair begins a brawl with a fierce battle cry that deafens its opponents. It then attacks with its sharp-as-swords fangs and horns while it blasts out white-hot steam from its mouth. Where You've Seen It: Lync Volan uses a Ventus Altair to battle against the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. What You Should Know: Mira's father, Professor Clay, created Altair in his lab. Altair is the first mechanical Bakugan. At first, it seemed like Altair would be impossible to beat. But Altair is a machine, and like any machine, it can break down. When Mira first battled Altair, a power overload caused it to shut down during battle. Altair has one other key weakness: Its sensors cannot keep track of multiple opponents in battle. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Altair is the first mechanical Bakugan ever created. Professor Clay on New Vestroia built Altair and loaded it with impressive attack abilities. It can slash opponents with its sharp fangs and horns. It can fly swiftly with its wings or hover in mid-air. Red lenses in its eyes allow it to see-and attack-at night. In battle, Altair can shoot a hot blast of white steam form its mouth. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Lync uses it as his secondary Bakugan. He can combine with Altair to form Meta Altair. When formed Altair gains an extra 400 Gs and for an unknown special reason gives him 550 Gs more when combined. It is unknown if it can combine with Aluze. Some fans believe that Wired is not actually a Bakugan Trap due to his spherical shape like regular Bakugan and the rest do. However, when Lync uses him in battle, Wired is thrown into the air like other Bakugan Traps, rather than rolled like regular Bakugan. Wired's remains may have been fused together with Altair's to create Aluze. It also has the same G-Power as all the mechanical Bakugan Traps used in the anime and not very powerful abilities, like Traps in the anime. ; Ability Cards *'Hybrid Cannon': Adds 100 Gs to Wired. *'Shower Harpoon': Adds 200 Gs to Wired. *'Aura Cannon': Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Wired. Physical Game Wired is treated as a normal Bakugan in a real game. It was thought and planned to be a Mechanical Bakugan Trap, but Lync never actually addressed it as a trap. It is made in all Attributes. Its wings rotate and flip. Its highest G-Power is 720. Its Pyrus version has 600 Gs. Its Ventus version in a game pack has 450 Gs. How to Connect Wired and Altair to form Meta Altair There are two methods to connect Altair and Wired: ; First method # To connect Bakugan together open both completely including the feet. # Take Wired and rotate the wings until facing inward. Fold the wings out. # Move Wired's feet until exactly half-way unfolded. # With Wired facing Altair's back, place the small prongs on Wired's feet into the slots located at rear of where Altair's feet close into. ; Second method (Anime) # Open all parts on Altair and Wired. # Connect Wired to the holes where Altair's feet are in closed form with the peg in Wired's feet. # Use the gap between Wired's head and neck and connect to the bar between Altair's tail blades. de: Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Villains